


Future Perfect

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Future Perfect

Is there a way to get from here to there,  
from my heart to yours?  
Or are there too many obstacles and hazards,   
too many to avoid?  
Why do you mine the route with bombs  
and quick sand,   
With traps to tangle up the words of solace  
I speak to you,  
To change my meaning from caring to sarcasm,  
from understanding to derision?  
Are you just afraid?  
Am I?  
Meet me somewhere,  
anywhere you choose,  
But come without your weapons and defenses.  
Come just to talk, just to listen  
to the words I've said to you so often.  
I promise there will be nothing you do not  
already know.  
Help me find a way,  
a bridge to span this awful divide between us.  
Don't leave our future to die a death  
of desperation and despair,  
When between us we have the power  
to remake our world.


End file.
